full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Reapers
Reapers are a race of supernatural beings similar, yet quite different from humans. They are known for their deep, almost spiritual connection to death, and all beings and elements connected with it. Initially, it was their duty to help the lost souls of the dead “pass on”. It is where their name originates from: they are literally the Reapers of Lost Sols. It was also their job to deal with those people that somehow cheated Death. After the formation of the Reaper Corps and the fall of Camelot, they made it their duty to keep the balance between the human and supernatural world, taking care of those that would endanger the secrecy. However, after a short but bloody war between the Corps and the Demigods of the Order of War, both organizations where destroyed, and the Reapers where scattered all over the world. This event is referred to as “The Reaper Fall”. In modern times, the Reapers are on the brink of extinction, with only a few hundred individuals remaining. Before their fall, the reapers where one of the four main supernatural races on Earth, along with Vampires, Werewolves and Wiccans. They are rumored to have once been normal humans, until Death himself, (or a force connected to him) modified them, turning them into what they are now, and making them his Messengers and Taskmasters on Earth. However, this rumor was never proven. Biology Their biology is almost identical to that of a Human, except for some key differences. Their bodies are much stronger and more resilient than humans, thus able to resist physical trauma much to a much greater degree. There are also physically stronger, the average Reaper able to easily overpower a pro athlete. Reapers have decreased cell degeneration, and thus, they have reduced aging, and a much greater longevity than humans. Thus, they are able to live for centuries. They also have a healing factor, bordering on regeneration in certain individuals, and they are able to survive and heal from wounds that would prove fatal to a human. They also require less sleep than humans. A few hours of sleep every few nights is more than enough rest for them. The biggest difference between humans and Reapers is the brain of the latter. A Reaper’s brain is, quite literally, “hotwired” to “feel” and “sense” the supernatural, especially death and death - related beings. It is unknown how this connection works. Another odd thing about Reapers is their genetic code. It is unnaturally stable, making this race literally immune to all genetic mutations, either benefic of negative. This also makes them immune to many supernatural ailments and conditions, including Lycanthropy and Vampirism. Due to this, there can be no Reaper hybrids: if a Reaper has a child with a non – Reaper, said child will ALWAIS be another Reaper. He/She may, however, inherit some characteristics from the non – Reaper parent, like eye and hair color. Appetence Reapers appear human at first glance. However, because of their connection to dearth, all Reapers have “dark” or “cold” colors. They always have pale – gray skin, almost cadaveric in appetence. Their hair color is usually black, but darker shades of purple, indigo, blue and green also exist. Their eyes are also one of these four colors, and are phosphorescent, glowing in dim light. Reapers who have a non – Reaper parent may have hair and eyes of a different color. For instance, Rose Phantomhive has red eyes. Powers Magic: Necromancy Reapers are natural–born Necromancers, able to easily summon and control the dead and beings related to death, like crows. They can also control elements related to death, like bone and ice. They are the only beings that can use Necromancy without any repercussions. It is believed this is because Death allows them, granting them “a pass”. *'Bone Summon/Control': They are also capable so summoning bones, usually form the ground, to impale their targets. They can also control the bones they summon, shooting them as spears, or even fashioning them into armor. *'Skeleton Summon/Control': Reapers can summon and control skeletons at will. Though not very strong or resistant, they can be used to impede the enemy, throwing them off target. They can summon numerous types of skeletons, including sword and gun wielding ones, and even ones that can project magic. *'Crow summon/Control': Crows are another thing Reapers can summon, though they can also control those that are already present. *'Limited Ice Control': Necromancy also offers Reapers limited control over ice. They usually use ice to enhance their other powers. *'Corpse Reanimation/Control': They can also reanimate and order any corpse in their vicinity. They can also force other effects into corpses, like making them explode. *'Corpse Summon': Despite their power, Reapers cannot summon an already reanimated corpse. Thus, they first summon corpses through various means, before reanimating them. *'Life Drain': Stronger Reapers can drain the Life out of any living being in their vicinity, thus able regain their strength and heal faster. They can also add ice to this ability, freezing their target while they drain them. The Reapers rarely use this skill, unless they truly need it, as they dislike siphoning the life force out of living being this way. *'Influence over “Undead” Supernatural Beings': Reapers have limited influence over all undead supernatural beings. Zombies, Strigoi, Ghosts are at their fingertips. However, stronger, sentient beings, like Vampires or Dullahans are much harder to influence. *'Lich Creation Spell': Former; Stolen *'Blessings/Enhancements' *'Curses' Focus Essence Besides magic, Reapers can also use Focus Essence to various degrees. The Essence of Reapers has a mist, phantom – like appetence. *'Essence Bolts': Reapers usually condense Essence into bolts, which they fire. *'Essence Barrier': They can also use condensed Essence to create barriers. *'Essence Nova': Reapers can also condense Essence inside them, before firing it as a wave or nova around them. *'Teleportation': Stronger Reapers can also use their Essence to teleport short distances. If they teleport through a target, they may be able to slightly damage it. *'Grim Avatar': An ability unique to Reapers, they can manifest their Essence as a phantomatic avatar. They can summon a full – bodied Avatar, or body parts of said avatar. Each Avatar is unique to an individual, though they all possess an appetence similar to that of a Grim Reaper. The Avatar represents a slither a Reaper’s Grim Form. *'Full Body Summon': When summoning a full bodied Avatar, they can either summon it around them, encasing themselves in it, or summon it besides them, making it fight besides them. The Avatar cannot be maintained for more than a minute, before a short “cool down” is required, before it can be summoned again. *'Partial Summon': Most of the time, Reapers summon only body pats of their Avatar, usually the arms. They use the arms to either grab or punch their target, but they can also use them to grapple themselves to a certain point, by grabbing a ledge and pulling themselves to it. If the avatar possesses wings, the Reaper can use them to fly for a short time. *'Soul Tools': Each Avatar possesses a number of “tools” which the Reaper can also summon. Tools can be chains, lanterns, the “robes” they were, and so on. *'Soul Arm': Each Avatar also has a specific weapon, referred to a “Soul Arm”. It represents the weapon the Reaper is most affiliated to. Most of these weapons are huge. Reapers usually summon their Full Body Avatar wielding their Soul Arm, though they can summon the weapon individually. They use the Soul Arm to deal massive damage to one target, or to “sweep” the battlefield. Most Reapers tend to lean either towards Magic or Focus Essence, striving to master either one or the other. Reapers who specialize in Magic are called “Necromancers”, and those that specialize on Focus Essence “Harbingers”. There are however, those that use both. In this care, they usually learn a bit from each, using them in unison. Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Healing/Limited Regeneration' *'Enhanced Strength/Speed/Agility' *'Enhanced Resistance' Skills *'Master Weapon Wielders': The Reapers are trained in mastery over weapons from a very young age, and only get better with time. They can wield a multitude bladed weapon, from scythes to swords and axes. Most Reapers specialize in one weapon, usually the Scythe, their traditional arm. *'Master Gun Wielders': Reapers do not restrict themselves to bladed weapons. They are also masters of wielding fire arms, being one of the first to ever use them. *'Master Metal Workers/Weapon Crafters': Reapers are one of the most renowned weapon builders in the world, their mastery over working metal legendary. Manny Reaper – crafted weapons are as sought out as the Immortal Fangs. Grim Form The most powerful ability a Reaper possesses. When accessing their Grim Form, Reapers temporary transcend their mortal bodies, becoming a being similar to Death. In this form, they are almost invulnerable to physical damage, and while magic – based attacks can harm them, they can quickly recover. Appearance wise, they are identical to their Grim Avatar. Their “Soul Arm” and “Soul Tools” gain physical form, and can be used with deadly precision and power. It is said that a Reaper in Grim Form can challenge Death in combat… and actually do some damage. A Reaper cannot maintain their Grim Form for long however, at it strains their souls. They usually enter this form in short burst, to do some massive damage. They rarely maintain it for long. Weapons Grim Scythes The traditional and trademark weapons of the Reapers, the Grim Scythes are incredibly versatile, shape – shifting weapons, capable of converting into different forms and combat modes. They usually possess a bladed weapon form and a gun form. Traditionally, a Reaper must build their own Grim Scythe before being accepted in the Reaper Corps. The Grim Scythe One of the 50 Immortal Fangs, The Grim Scythe is a powerful, shape shifting weapon, capable of changing into numerous weapons, all associate with death: Spear, Ax, Sword, Scythe and so on. Surprisingly, it also seems able to change to some fire arms. The weapon is known for specializing itself for each wielder, becoming the weapons he/she likes/needs the most. It is from this weapon that the Reapers inspired and named their trademark, shape sifting weapons, Grim Scythes. It is said the essence of Death himself was used to create this weapon. Organizations The Reaper Corps (former, destroyed) History Ancient Past United under Zalmoxis Pact with Camelot; Birth of the Reaper Corps Fall of Camelot Hunting the Lich The Reaper Fall Modern Times Special Individuals Dormant Reapers The Death Whisperer Once every few generations, a very special Reaper is born: the Dearth Whisperer. Unlike other Reapers, the Whisperer has an incredibly powerful body, having immense strength and a very potent regeneration factor. It is said that the Whisperer can talk directly to Death himself… though this was never confirmed. Notable Reapers *'Salazar Phantomhive': Alucard friend/blood brother; “butler” of Leather Wing Manor *'Rose Phantomhive': Salazar’s niece; current Death Whisperer *'Zalmoxis': “Death’s Priest”; Former Leader of the united Reaper Clans; First Head of the Reaper Clan; Considered the greatest Reaper in history Category:Races Category:Reapers